Maid For You
by AquaScor
Summary: Serena has lost yet another bet and this time Darien is the one dealing with the...umm, circumstances...


Serena was standing at his door in this maid uniform that Mina had picked out. This thing was absolutely too short and Mina new it. She said it would only make it more worthwhile. According to Ami, who was all too eager about this bet, if she could get through one whole day, the equivalent of five hours alone with him, in this get up with no physical contact, Rei had to be nice to her for an entire month. She wouldn't be allowed to say anything smart, no mean comments, and absolutely no yelling. If Rei broke, she had to feed Serena for two weeks. Anything she wanted.

On the other hand, if Serena couldn't hold out, she had to do Rei's chores for a month. No whining. She would be required to be at the temple for no less than three hours a day during the week and five on the weekends. It would completely take away from her time that she spent with Darien. She just had to win. Besides, she was not going to spend a month doing Rei's chores. No way! She hated doing her own chores, doing Rei's on top of hers was not an option.

Darien finally answered the door and his jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend standing at the door. She made a mental note to herself to do this again for fun from the look on his face. He began looking her up and down trying take in everything about this dream and still stood there agape. She laughed at his reaction to her outfit but she supposed it was to be expected. Even her miniskirts weren't this short. The black and white maid uniform was very form fitting unlike most of her loose fitting clothes. Serena was used to the looks that she would get when she walked down the street but today was the worst yet. It was almost humiliating if not for the fact that she found it funny. Mina was so going to get it when she got her back for this bet. The next one would be on her.

Back to her original thought of how short the skirt was, she brushed her hands over her behind, feeling mostly the feel of her own skin. She crossed her arms over her chest to grip both shoulders and reminded herself that it was also strapless. Darien took her hand and pulled her into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"There is a reason you're dressed like that, right?"

Serena brought her hand up to her forehead and saluted him. "Reporting for cleaning duty sir," she said as professionally as possible without bursting out laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Absolutely not."

"Serena, love of my life, holder of my heart, what the hell is that thing you are wearing?"

"It's my cleaning uniform, you like?"

Darien shook his head and walked away from her. There was nothing to say, at least not yet. He needed to think about what he was seeing and devise a game plan.

Serena walked in and immediately went to the kitchen to see what could be done. This was going to be harder than she thought. Darien usually kept such a neat place that she couldn't imagine finding a mess anywhere. There were a few dishes in the sink and food in the fridge that needed to be thrown out but that was it. The counters were immaculate, as usual.

She could feel him watching her as she moved so she stopped and stood still for a few minutes. She could feel him watching her again as she moved and proceeded to wash the dishes. She was not surprised a moment later when she felt his arms encircle her waist.

"Don't," she said sternly.

"Why?" he asked feigning a hurt expression.

"No fondling the help."

"Not even when the help is my sexy girlfriend looking very hot in next to nothing."

"Darien!"

"Serena," he said tightening his grip around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. He breathed in her scent. "You smell so good," he whispered as he kissed her neck."You taste good too."

"Stop," she said barely able to breathe.

"Why?"

"Because you can't touch me," she said trying to focus her attention on the dishes and not on his breathing and on his touch. "Its part of the... arrangement."

"Another bet Serena," he said roughly with his head still resting on her, "What for this time?"

"Rei's chores for a month."

"What started this?"

"I'd prefer not to tell you," she said glad he couldn't see the reddening in her face that she could feel.

"Please," he whispered into her neck, his breath sending a sensual ripple down her back.

"Can you not do that? I even remember asking you not to touch me," she managed to get out. She could feel his fingers making circles on her stomach through the thin material of the maid uniform.

"I can't help it," he said turning her to face him for the first time since he opened the door. "I need to feel you next to me."

"How about tomorrow," she said smiling. "We can spend tomorrow doing everything you want. Just not today."

"How about one kiss," he said slyly.

"Absolutely not."

"Please," he said with a slight pout.

"I can't. It's part of the arrangement."

"Not even one kiss," he said putting his hands on the counter on either side of her.

"Not even one."

He put one leg between hers and spread them apart. He then positioned himself to stand between both of her legs.

"So you won't give me one kiss," he said with a sense of finality.

"Not one."

"Then I'll have to steal it," he said looking deeply into her eyes. Suddenly, he broke the gaze and backed away. Serena turned to face the sink instantly. She didn't understand what was wrong with him; why he would act this way. Any other time they would argue about her being too grabby. Maybe Mina was right. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard him walk away. She looked at her watch. It was not possible that it was only one o'clock. She didn't think she was going to be able to make it another four hours alone with him. She was praying for a miracle.

**1 hour later**

She immediately vacated the kitchen when she thought it was safe. She thought about the living room but quickly discarded that thought. There was too much room in there. He might get ideas. Instead, she headed for the bedroom and locked herself in. She looked round his spotless room and realized that this bet was a pure ploy. His apartment couldn't be cleaner if nuns lived there. But she thought about the original reason for this bet. Mina and all the other girls thought that it was high time they had 'given into love' after dating for so long. She knew Darien wasn't ready. He had all but told her so, insisting that they wait until they were ready for the emotional commitment that went with it.

Truthfully, Serena didn't know how he had so much restraint because when he kissed her, she would shiver in his arms and when things went further, she could feel her body set on fire and she was dying to know what came next. She'd read so many books and magazines that talked about this stuff, but they all said the same thing; wait for the time to be right. It was like Darien had written them himself. Her friends however, believed that not only would this get make the time right, but he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. She disagreed and the bet was on. She thought she knew Darien better than that. She was obviously wrong.

**45 minutes later**

"Serena, you can't hide in there forever."

"I'm not hiding, I'm cleaning," she lied.

"You know my place is as close to spotless as it could ever get. Come out here."

"Darien, please, you're breaking my concentration."

"Your concentration... Serena, are you in there playing video games?"

"No."

"Then what are you concentrating on?"

There was no answer. He walked over to the door and tried to hear what was going on in there. He couldn't hear a thing through the door. Not one muffle or grunt of frustration.

"Serena!"

"Darien!"

"Don't play games with me Serena," Darien said slamming his fist against the door, "Open this door Serena."

"Darien please," Serena said dismissively trying to focus on her game. "Can you please quiet down? You know my cognitive skills are low. I need to concentrate."

"They can't be that low for you to use a word like 'cognitive'. Serena, please," he practically begged. He was truthfully getting kind of antsy about her being in his room. There were things in there he didn't want her to see. He was also way overdue for his Serena fix.

That was the only way he could really think of to explain it. She was like a drug to him. He needed to see her or hear her voice at least three times a day. It was an absolute necessity for him. So was kissing her and holding her close. For that one reason alone, this day was hell. That get up was making it harder and harder for him to keep his composure. Her creamy skin was exposed everywhere. Any slight movement gave him a view of her white satin underwear. He ran a hand through his hair to clear his mind when a thought struck him.

"Serena?" he called through the still locked door.

"Yes muffin," she answered turning off the TV and game console.

"Are you going to open the door?"

"I'm coming," she answered. She opened the door startling him. "Sorry."

He looked at her and realized that all that skin was still being revealed. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and see what else was hiding under that getup. With that thought, he brushed past her and placed his hand on the TV.

"You were either playing or watching," he said matter-of-factly.

"I was playing," she said turning on her heels and walking away from the bedroom.

She started to go towards the bathroom when he maneuvered in front of her.

"Oh no you don't," he said blocking the bathroom entrance. "You're probably planning on locking yourself in there for another 45 minutes. No dice. If you're going to win, it'll be the fair way.

"Nobody would know. Darien, please."

"Why do you want to hide from me? Do you think I can't control myself?"

"Please, Darien, you are the epitome of control. I don't think the heavens knew that control was until you existed."

"Thank you, I think."

Serena smiled and shook her head at him.

"I don't even know why I bother with you," she said still smiling, "my sarcasm is always wasted on you."

"Then you don't think I have control."

"I think you have enough control for the US National Council."

"If you only knew," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that muffin?" she inquired moving closer to him.

"Nothing."

"Oh I heard something come from that mouth of yours."

"I didn't say anything," he said clearly.

"You're fibbing."

"No, I'm not."

"Darien, I heard you," she said with her eyes widening, "Just come clean."

"Alright, jeez, I said 'if only you knew'. Satisfied?"

"Yes but now I forgot what we were even talking about. You did that on purpose," she accused with a pout. She walked away sulking to go stand on the balcony.

Darien smacked his forehead and ran his hand over his face. If he didn't love her to distraction, this wouldn't matter so much. He should have seen this coming when he denied saying anything.

"Serena, I'm sorry," he said walking into the living room where he expected to see her. When he didn't see her on the couch, he was struck with horror. She would never leave without saying goodbye. She never...

"Sorry isn't good enough," she said walking in from the balcony. "I told you, anybody who would lie over something stupid is bound to lie over something important.'

"You lied to me too."

"What?"

"When I asked you if you were playing games earlier, you told me no."

"That was different."

"Was it? Serena, we can't have one set of rules for you and one set of rules for me. In order for this relationship to always work we have to keep things fair."

"I'm sorry okay."

"I'm sorry too. Besides you were really off the mark with your statement."

"What?"

"Before I answer I have a question to ask you, did you walk over here dressed like that?"

"Yes."

"Serena, sweet pea, are you aware that when you move you can see your underwear in that thing?"

"Yes I am, but back to the other thing."

"My great control," he said answering her. As he tried to find the right words to explain himself, he watched the material shift listlessly around her shoulder, around her legs... He realized now that the thing was a torture device.

"That's right. If only I knew what?" she asked remembering what they were talking about.

"If only you knew what you did to me."

"Do to you?"

"Yes Serena, do to me?"

"I don't understand."

"Serena, come here."

She walked over to him. He took her hands. He placed on over his heart and one a bit lower and then he kissed her. His body reacted the way it always did when he was this close to her, when he could feel her almost like she was a part of him. When she felt his body's response to their kiss she backed away.

"What was that?"

"What happens to me every time we kiss. Every time you're near me and every time you walk into a room. My body reacts to you."

"Oh."

"You don't understand," he said with a little smile, "maybe we should take a break for a while. Give you some time to get a feel for this relationship thing."

"Darien, are you breaking up with me?'

He could see the tears in her eyes about to form. One drop, two... he couldn't stand it. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to do what was best for her.

"Oh honey, please don't cry," he said wrapping his arms around her, "I couldn't break up with you. Remember when I tried, when we first started dating because of that dream. It didn't last very long and we were both miserable. I never want to go through that again. The thought of you finding someone else to hold you, kiss you, and comfort you through those thunderstorms you hate... I can't do this."

"Do what Darien. Please explain to me what's going on."

"Every day your skirts get shorter and your legs get longer. Your eyes get bluer and your skin gets more irresistible."

"Darien."

"Every day I have to control myself from wanting to make love to you."

Her eyes widened at his revelation and he thought she was going to run out but she didn't. He was shocked by what she did do. She took his hands and wrapped them around her slim waist. She then put hers around his neck and drew him to her. She drew him into a passionate kiss and when she felt him pulling away, she deepened it. She kept him close to her as he tried to pull away. Slowly, she could feel his resolve to end their embrace leave him. As he relaxed, his hands moved down to her rear and she let out a soft sigh.

He proceeded to kissing her neck and her bare shoulders. She could feel the goose bumps as his hands ran over the material of her underwear. He moved back up to her lips as he slowly lowered her to the floor.

**EPILOGUE - two weeks later**

"I can't believe you still won't tell us what happened," Ami said shooting glances at Serena. "Did you or didn't you?"

"You already know that I lost the bet. I still have two more weeks of doing Rei's chores and my mom's been lighting into me for coming home so late."

"Please," Mina begged adding on to Ami's pleas. "We won't say a word, we promise."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"So can I!" she said laughing at her friends.

**At the same time**

"I heard about the bet, Darien," Andrew said to his friend, "Did you do it?"

"If you heard about the bet then you also heard the she lost."

"Darien, come on dude, just spill. We won't tell the girls."

"Okay," Darien said giving in, "can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!"

"So can I!" he said laughing at his friends.

^^^^^ I thought this was kind of cute. I hope you enjoyed it. You can keep it a secret if you want. I won't tell. Just don't forget to review ;)


End file.
